


men of mckinley

by civillove



Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [92]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: anon request on tumblr: Hi! i'm in love with your stories. It's so real and well written! I would love to read Sebastian's reaction to Blaine's photos on The Men Of Mckinley calendar :)--Sebastian’s digging around in one of the drawers near the fridge for a protractor as they do homework in his kitchen. Blaine’s concentrating on his Lit work so he doesn’t hear the question at first—then he realizes his boyfriend’s asking him something,“What?” He replies, not looking up from his novel.“I said, what is this? Men of McKinley?”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: seblaine prompts from tumblr [92]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/82780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	men of mckinley

Sebastian’s digging around in one of the drawers near the fridge for a protractor as they do homework in his kitchen. Blaine’s concentrating on his Lit work so he doesn’t hear the question at first—then he realizes his boyfriend’s asking him something,

“What?” He replies, not looking up from his novel.

“I said, _what is this?_ Men of McKinley?”

The question instantly snaps Blaine to attention and his mouth opens and closes like a goldfish because no, wait, he can’t be looking at that. But Sebastian _is,_ he’s peeling the pages open with wide, amused eyes and snorting at some of the McKinley boys and—

He hasn’t gotten to December yet and Blaine bolts out of his chair so fast, trying to reach for it. “It’s nothing, give it.”

“Wait, I wanna see all the way through the year.”

“There’s nothing to see,” He insists, “Just hand it over. _Sebastian._ ”

Sebastian’s quick and taller than him, he turns and holds it away from his grasp, his one arm gently keeping Blaine away from his chest and prying hands. “Okay, the way you’re whining definitely infers there’s something to see—”

And then he turns the page and falls onto December. Blaine standing there with no shirt on, smirking at the camera in those stupid red pants and—

“Well, isn’t that a _giant_ candy cane.” Sebastian says suggestively, grinning when Blaine gets his hands on a corner but doesn’t quite snatch it. The taller turns again, flipping through the other months, “Boring,” He mumbles past Sam and Jake’s pages, “Boring— _hello,_ mister New Year.”

And again, with no shirt on, and holding an oversized champagne bottle.

Sebastian smirks, showing him the page like he doesn’t know what it looks like, “You really look like you’re about to _pop_ your cork.”

He glares at him, finally managing to rip the calendar away and his cheeks feel hot enough to set the paper on fire. “God, shut up,” He shakes his head, “I thought I’d gotten rid of all these.”

Sebastian laughs softly, setting his hands down on the counter. “Wait, there were _more_ of them?”

Blaine shakes his head, running a hand over his face even though he’s smiling slightly, “My mom bought a bunch of them to like…give to my aunts and grandma and stuff, shut up.” He repeats when Sebastian won’t stop snickering, shoving a hand against his chest as he goes to throw the calendar away.

“Hey no,” His boyfriend says suddenly, catching his wrist. “This is prime spank-bank material.”

Blaine holds Sebastian’s gaze long enough to rip the calendar right through the middle and throw it in the trash can. His boyfriend looks wounded, putting a hand to his chest.

“You’ll just have to use your imagination.”

The taller smirks and pulls him close, placing an open mouth kiss on his neck as he holds him against his chest. “I always do.”

\--

A few days later, Sebastian texts Blaine a photo.

And it’s not just any photo, it’s a picture of the Men of McKinley calendar. It’s in perfectly mint condition hanging on the wall of his bedroom displaying the picture of December with the message: _Your mom had another copy :)_

Blaine outright laughs, shaking his head because—what else can he really do at this point? How many copies of this ridiculous calendar does his mother own is the better question he should be asking.

**Blaine Anderson (6:04PM):** You know it’s March, right?

**Sebastian Smythe (6:07PM):** Suddenly only concerned with the months of December and January.

**Sebastian Smythe (6:07PM):** But let me know if you’re interested in filling up a whole calendar for me ;)

**Author's Note:**

> now accepting requests again on tumblr :) or if you just want to talk seblaine i'm over at blainesebastian :3


End file.
